The Perfect Christmas
by DaughterofPoseidon34
Summary: Annabeth and Percy meet in a coffee shop and Percy is determined to give Annabeth the perfect Christmas. PJO Oneshot. Christmas! Disclamer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians


**Annabeth P.O.V.**

I quickly weaved through the crowds of New York, trying desperately to get to Starbucks which was just around the corner. People were trying to get their Christmas presents and such so it was extremely busy in the shopping district. With one last shove through the crowd I rounded the corner and entered the small coffee shop. I sighed when I felt the warm air hit my face. I was not made for the cold and as of right now it was freezing in NYC. I placed my bag down at my usual table and took off my coat and scarf. I hung my coat over my chair and neatly folded my scarf before putting it on the small table. I turned around and walked to the counter where I would order a drink and warm up a little. This was my standard coffee shop and every time I would get the same thing. I always sat in the same place and was greeted by the same people, but today something was different. Some _one_ to be exact. There was a boy, about my age, standing behind the counter with one eyebrow raised and a small smile upon his face. He had messy raven black hair and bright sea green eyes. I was waiting for him to ask me what I wanted but he didn't. He didn't say anything. I raised my eyebrows and almost instantly he did the same. Just to try it I then scrunched my eyebrows together and sure enough he did the same.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I want?" I finally asked.

"Aren't you going to tell me what you want?" he said back. I tilted my head to the side slightly and narrowed my eyes. I looked down at his nametag and squinted my eyes slightly so that I could read it.

 _Percy._

Huh. Peculiar name.

"Dyslexia?" he asked.

"What?" I said.

"Do you have dyslexia?"

"How-?"

"I have it too. I always squint my eyes when I'm reading small letters." He smiled sheepishly. I hummed in acknowledgement and looked up at the menu even though I already knew what I was getting.

"Can I get a hazelnut hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin, please?"

"Which size?"

"Um, Venti." I said as he grabbed a cup and a sharpie.

"Name?"

"Annabeth." I said. He looked up. "What?"

"Unique name." he said.

"So is Percy." I said.

"Well I was _going_ to say I liked it but you've hurt my feelings." He said while writing down my name in sloppy handwriting.

"I never said I didn't like your name." I said. He looked up at me and grinned. "But I didn't say I liked it either." He narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Bully." He mumbled.

"Is this how you treat all your customers?" I asked.

"Well, you're my first customer so that's a no." he said while grabbing a blueberry muffin. "Here or to go?"

"Here." I said and he put the muffin on a plate. I payed him and walked back to sat at my table until my name was called. I was once again sitting at my table reading a book and sipping my drink when someone pulled up a chair across from me. I looked up from the book I was reading to find Percy staring at me intently.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked while looking back down.

"It's my break. Whatcha reading?"

"Looking for Alaska." I said.

"Oh yeah that's gonna be a movie right?" he asked. I nodded. "Movies are just so much better than books." I looked up at him.

"Oh my gods. You did _not_ just say that to me."

"I kind of did."

"How can you can you even think such a thing?"

"It's just true." He said and so begun the great debate of books and movies.

"I mean why would you read if you could just a) spend less money and b) it's less work." Percy said.

"Um maybe because books have way more details and you can take them wherever you want and you know what without books most movies wouldn't even be here. Deep quotes probably wouldn't either." I said.

"Oh come on. Deep quotes?"

"Exhibit A," I said while flipping to a certain page in my book. "' _Nothing is instant.'_ Exhibit B: ' _How will we ever get out of this labyrinth of suffering?'_ Exhibit C: _'When adults say, "Teenagers think they are invincible," with that sly, stupid smile on their faces, they don't know how right they are. We need never be hopeless, because we can never be irreparably broke. We think we are invincible because we are. We cannot be born and we cannot die. Like all energy, we can only change shapes and sizes and manifestations. They forget that when they get old. They get scared of losing and failing. But that part of us greater than the sum of our parts cannot begin and cannot end, and so it cannot fail.'_ "

"Okay…" Percy said. "So that specific book has some quotes."

"Oh yeah?" I asked. I pulled _To Kill a Mockingbird_ out of my bag and read one of my favorite quotes. " _'People generally see what they look for, and hear what they listen for.'_ Boom. Pow."

"Oh getting cocky are we?"

"Yes. Yes we are."

"And you 'just so happened' to have an extra dramatic book in your bag?"

"You will lose this war, Percy. Give up now while you still can." I said. He stuck his tong out childishly.

"Hey what's your last name?" Percy asked randomly.

"Chase." I said.

"Okay. Mine is Jackson."

"Okay."

"So Ms. Chase. What are your interests besides, obviously, reading?" he asked resting his chin in his palm.

"Architecture." I said without thinking. "Oh and sometimes I draw."

"Annabeth the artist and Annabeth the architect. Huh. They both have a nice ring to them." He said thoughtfully.

"What are yours?" I asked.

"Swimming." He said. "And serving coffee to pretty girls." He wiggled his eyebrows which made me laugh. We talked for about five more minutes until my alarm went off, signaling I had to leave.

"I gotta go." I said standing up while _Polaroid_ by _Imagine Dragons_ played

"And she listens to Imagine Dragons." Percy shook his head in disbelief. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Percy." I said.

"Bye Annabeth."

~o0o~

A few days later I went back to the coffee shop, not really expecting to see Percy there. I shook some snow out of my hair as I put my things down on my regular table. I walked to the counter and stood behind an Asian girl with long hair that fell in perfect ringlets and more make-up on then I'd ever seen anyone wear. She was leaning far over the counter twisting a piece of hair around her finger flirting with a very uncomfortable Percy. His eyes met mine a few seconds later and his face lit up. He quickly ended his 'conversation' with the girl and waved me over.

"Annabeth!" he yelled louder than necessary.

"Percy!" I said mocking him.

"You haven't been here in like…forever!" he said dramatically.

"It's been three days Percy." I said.

"Yeah… and that's alot." I laughed.

"I want a hazelnut hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin." I said.

"Oh, a woman of tradition I see." Percy said.

"Yep. Now get me my grub." Percy laughed but did as told.

"Venti?" he asked

"Always." I said. He wrote my order on my cup and put my muffin on a plate and handed it to me.

"And since you and I are now friends," he gave me a pointed look. "You get 15% off. You're welcome."

"Oh, cool. Thanks." I said as I walked away to sit down. Five minutes later my name was called. I took the cup and sat back down at my table.

 _Annabeth_

 _732-757-2923_

 _Totally Platonic_

I shook my head in disbelief but put his number in my phone anyways.

 **To: Percy**

 _ **You're an idiot.**_

I looked over to Percy who was grinning down at his phone.

 **From: Percy**

 _ **Thanks! How do ya like the cofee?**_

 **To: Percy**

 _ **It's hot chocolate.**_

 _ **Learn to spell**_

 **From: Percy**

 _ **Whatever Wise Girl.**_

 **To: Percy**

 _ **Whatever Seaweed Brain.**_

~o0o~

"So," Percy said. "What're you doing for Christmas?" I looked up from my book to find Percy sitting across from me with a Christmas hat on.

"My family doesn't really do Christmas." I said simply.

"What?!" Percy yelled, nearly making me spill my drink. "I am simply… aghast!" I nodded my head at his correct use of a word so far out of his usual vocabulary. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since I was seven or something."

"Sweet baby Jesus!" Percy yelled. "How are you even alive?"

"Well I haven't really-"

"Annabeth Chase we must do something about this immediately."

"Percy I don't-"

"No! Annabeth you do! What's the first thing on your Christmas List?"

"My- what?"

"Your Christmas List. Everyone has a Christmas List. You do have a Christmas List don't you?"

"I mean…yeah but-"

"Good. What's the first thing?" Percy asked. I sighed.

"Well I don't have it right now." I said. "It's at my house."

"Then let's go to your house." Percy said like it was obvious.

"But you have to work and-" I sighed. "Whatever. Let's go." We both put on our jackets and walked outside. Ten minutes later we were standing in my room looking for my Christmas List. "Perce I don't think-"

"Got it!" he said waving it over his head.

"How do you know?"

"It says:

 _Annabeth Chase's Christmas Wish List._ "

"Okay good point." I said while grabbing it out of his hands.

"First thing is… Meeting Santa Claus…" I trailed off.

"No. Annabeth no." Percy said. "Annabeth Chase do not tell me you have never met Santa before."

"Sorry…?"

"Annabeth why are you doing this to me?"

"Well I was only seven and I was too young…"

"Too young? Beth, I met Santa every year since I was two years old."

"Wait every year?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No but don't you think you're a little old for that?" I asked.

"Wha- no! You are never too old to meet Santa Claus. Now come!" Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet Santa of course!" Percy said while dragging me back out the door. He rambled on about what a disgrace it was that I'd never met Santa before until we reached the mall. A few minutes later we were standing in a line full of little kids and Percy was grinning from ear to ear.

"What do I even say to him?" I asked.

"Just tell him what you want for Christmas. I'll go first."

"Okay."

 **Percy P.O.V.**

"It's almost our turn!" I said happily.

"Yeah…" Annabeth said a little less enthusiastically.

"Come on Beth." I said. "It's gonna be fine! Santa's nice!"

"Percy we're eighteen years old."

"Yes I realize that. You aren't embarrassed, are you?"

"Maybe a little…?" she said.

"Awww Beth! Live a little. Watch me." I said as I walked up to Santa Claus and sat down on his lap.

"Ho ho ho! Hello young man! What would you like this year?" He said.

"See that pretty girl with the blond hair?" I whispered. He nodded. "Her family doesn't really celebrate Christmas so I'm trying to give her the best Christmas ever, right? I need you to be overly nice to her and give her a candy cane and then tell me what she wants for Christmas." I then leaned back. "Please?"

"Of course young man. Santa will give you your Christmas gift." He said. I grinned.

"Thanks Santa!" I said before jumping off of his lap and walking to the side to wait for Annabeth. She tentatively walked to Santa and sat down. She looked adorable as she whispered in his ear what she wanted. Then she accepted a candy cane from an elf and hurried my way.

"Meet Santa check." I said. "Oh! I forgot to tell Santa something. Wait here! I said before running back towards Santa where he told me what Annabeth wanted. I grinned and nodded in thanks before running back to her. "So what's next?"

"Umm…" she grabbed the old paper. "Sledding. But the snow isn't staying on the ground." She looked disappointed.

"Follow me." I said.

"Percy, we can't go sledding."

"Yes we can!" I said pulling her into a Christmas themed shop. We walked to the back and I inspected a row of sleighs before turning to Annabeth. "Have your pick."

"Okay…" she said before grabbing a simple one with small Christmas-y designs. I took it from her and placed it on the floor.

"Get on."

"Oh my gods, Percy. No."

"Bethhhh." I whined. "Please? I can't give you the perfect Christmas unless you get on!"

"Fine." She said after awhile. I grinned as she got on.

"You ready?" I asked when she was seated.

"No."

"Good." I pulled her down the aisle and thus the sledding began. Annabeth was screaming and laughing which made me laugh.

"Hey stop!" someone yelled as we rounded another corner.

"Oh shit!" I yelled. "Annabeth get ready to jump!"

"What Percy-!"

"Now!" I yelled and surprisingly she did. I caught her around her waist before setting her down, grabbing her hand and sprinting for the door.

"Come back here!" someone yelled but we just started running harder. We bolted out of the store and when we were sure we'd lost them we started laughing.

"That was amazing!" Annabeth yelled.

"I know right!" I said.

"Thank you Percy." She said.

"It is my pleasure." I replied. "We will continue this quest tomorrow."

"Okay. See tomorrow."

"I'll look forward to it."

~o0o~

 **Annabeth P.O.V.**

 **From: Percy**

 _ **What's next?**_

 **To: Percy**

 _ **Writing a letter to Santa…**_

 **From: Percy**

 _ **My address is 9774 Jones Street Olive Branch, MS 38654**_

 **To: Percy**

 **Okay.**

~o0o~

I stood in front of, what I hoped was, Percy's apartment. I rang the doorbell.

"Beth!" Percy said when he opened the door.

"Hi." I said.

"Welcome to my humble home." He said opening the door wider so that I could enter. "Mom! Annabeth is here!"

"Oh! Coming!" a voice said. A few minutes later Percy's mom walked out wiping her hands on her apron. "Hello dear!"

"Hi Mrs. Jackson." I said.

"Oh please." She said. "Call me Sally."

"Okay mom we're gonna write letters to Santa now bye!" Percy said before pulling me to his living room. He grabbed two pieces of paper and two pens.

"So what do you write…?" I asked. Percy grinned and started telling me all the things I could write. After awhile I finished.

"You done?" Percy asked.

"I think so." I said.

"Read it." he said.

"I don't wanna read it."

"I'll read mine if you read yours." He said. I sighed and started to read.

 _Dear Santa,_

 _This is the first time I've ever written a letter to you and I don't really know what to say… I guess I'll start off by thanking you… because of you Percy's obsessed with Christmas and he's now making this the best Christmas ever.  
He's trying to check off everything on my Christmas List. This is one of them. I bet Santa isn't even reading this but it's just someone from the post office.  
But whoever you are, thanks for taking the time to read an eighteen year olds letter to Santa._

 _Merry Christmas._

 _-Annabeth Chase_

I finished reading and winced a little.

"It sucks." I said.

"That is the best Christmas letter I've ever read in my life." Percy said at the same time. I blushed.

"Your turn." I said.

"Okay but it isn't nearly as good." He warned.

 _Dear Santa,_

 _Hey! It's Percy.  
This is gonna be the best Christmas ever. Annabeth doesn't celebrate Christmas so I'm trying to check everything off of her list.  
She's great. She deserves a perfect Christmas. She hasn't ever written a letter to you.  
Can you believe it? I hope she doesn't get her hands on this letter but then again I'm probably going to be reading it to her. You don't have to reply just give Annabeth a perfect Christmas._

 _-Percy Jackson_

When he finished we were both blushing.

"So yeah… I mail them later." He said putting his letter on the table. "What's next?"

"Drink Eggnog and eat Christmas cookies." I said.

"Oh… well that's easy." Percy said. "Mom! Beth's staying over for eggnog and cookies!"

"Sure sweetie!" Came Sally's reply.

"Anything else on the list?" Percy asked.

"Yeah two more things… but they're weird. And improbable."

"Just tell me." Percy said.

"I'll tell you later." I said. He scrunched his eyebrows together but let it go.

"Kids!" Sally called a few awkward minutes later. "Cookies are done!"

"Thanks mom!" Percy said. "Let's go check off another thing off your list." We walked into the kitchen where Sally had placed two glasses of Eggnog and a plate of beautifully decorated cookies.

"Dig in!" Sally said before walking out of the kitchen. "Oh yeah and one more thing…look up." I did and was shocked when I saw a tiny plant hanging from the roof directly above us.

"Oh my gods." Percy said which caused me to look back down at him. He was blushing and I was sure that I was too.

"Oh my gods." I agreed. Sally popped her head back in the kitchen.

"Oh and on the cheek doesn't count and Percy if you refuse you will never have anything blue ever again."

"Mom!" Percy grumbled.

"You're welcome!" she said pulling out a camera. I looked down at my shoes.

"If you're going to make us do this," Percy said.

"I am." Sally replied.

"At least put away the camera." Sally pouted but put it down then she left us alone.

"Oh gods…" Percy said. "I'm sorry Annabeth."

"Oh! No it's- it's fine." I stumbled. "I just…I've never been kissed…." I trailed off.

"Really?" Percy asked. "Wow. I did _not_ see that coming. Well I'll be sure to make your first kiss a good one." He grinned. I blushed. I looked down at my shoes. This was awkward… well, that is until Percy lifted my chin and leaned in close. Our noses brushed and he hesitated for a second before pressing his lips against mine. Percy smelled of ocean air. His lips were salty. He moved his hand from my chin to my cheek as the other rested on my waist. I rested my hands against his chest. After a few seconds of this we pulled away but that didn't last long. Percy pulled me against him and kissed me again. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I tangled my hands in his hair. This time when we pulled away Percy was grinning.

"How's that for a first kiss?" he asked.

"Not bad." I said teasingly. "But I would've expected better." Percy glared.

"You know it was amazing." He said.

"Yeah I know." I said as he kissed me again.

~o0o~

 **From: Percy**

 _ **Merry Christmas Wise Girl!**_ **  
Be at my house in 10**

~o0o~

"Merry Christmas!" Percy yelled when he opened the door. Then he kissed me. Then he dragged me inside. "Present time!" I laughed as he pulled me to sit down next to him by the Christmas tree. "You go first."

"Okay." I said as I handed him my present. He shook it and grinned. Then he ripped the wrapping paper off and gaped.

" _An IPad pro?"_ he asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"It's blue." I said.

"What- how- why-?"

"Well, you gave me my perfect Christmas so I thought I'd return the favor. Also, I saved alot of money so…yeah." I said. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Beth I love it!" he said before jumping on me with a kiss. I returned the favor. "Now it's my turn." He got up and grabbed something from the dining room before coming back with a small box and handing it to me. "Open it." he said. I raised an eyebrow before slowly tearing open the wrapping paper and opening the box to find a necklace I'd been wanting but never bought. It was a grey owl with emerald eyes.

"Oh my gods Percy!" I said. "I've been wanting this for like ever!" I hugged him. "Thank you!"

"You're Welcome." He grinned at me. "#BestChristmasEver!" I laughed and agreed.

~o0o~

 _ **Annabeth's Christmas Wish List**_

 _ **Meet Santa Claus**_

 _ **Go Sledding**_

 _ **Write a Letter to Santa**_

 _ **Drink Eggnog and Eat Christmas Cookies**_

 _ **Mistletoe Kiss**_

 _ **Christmas Romance**_

~o0o~

 **Hi! I hope you liked this oneshot!**

 **That is legit my Christmas list besides the kiss and romance…although that would be nice**

 **Review!**

 **-DaughterofPoseidon34**


End file.
